1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cockroach insecticide wherein onion is used as attractant substance and as solidification agent and is blended with boric acid and bait substance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such methods as to use insecticide, to use repellent, to use attractant substance and a trap together have been known as exterminating methods for the cockroaches. Conventionally, insecticide method by organic chlorine agent was known, and it was very effective for the extermination of the cockroaches to spray the insecticide having strong residual effect, e.g., the organic chlorine agent such as DDT and BHC, on places such as kitchen, dining room and bathroom where the cockroaches frequently appeared. However, since there was fear that it was also poisonous to the humans, the use is presently prohibited. These days, organic phosphoric insecticide having weak poisonous character is used. Although, this has insecticidal power if it is directly sprayed on the cockroaches, it has weak residual effect, and thus, can not exterminate the unvisible cockroaches.
As the method to use the attractant substance and the trap together, such methods are known that a bait is put in the trap of a push-up type and that adhesive is applied on the trap so as to catch the legs of the cockroaches entered therein by the adhesive and restrain the action and escape therefrom. Although, the cockroaches entered in the trap can be exterminated by these methods, these are not effective to prevent breeding and propagation, and thus, can exterminate only a part of the cockroaches in the house. Further, if many traps are set in the house, they may disadvantageously impede housework, walk and others.
Moreover, in these conventional methods for exterminating the cockroaches, although the prompt effect and temporary effect can be expected, they have not extermination effect which remains for a long term.